Bleeding Through
by GallifreyanFairytale
Summary: Set before, during, and after the Outlaw Queen kiss in 'Bleeding Through'


**Author's Note: This is a one shot I wrote yesterday because I had nothing better to do. It runs before, during, and after the first Outlaw Queen kiss in 'Bleeding Through' and includes Regina/Snow friendship because we all know Snow is the biggest Outlaw Queen shipper out there and I love that they've become friends.**

"Don't let anything hold you back."

Regina felt a tear slip from her eye. How could she ever deserve someone as kind as Mary Margaret to care about her? After all she had done? Sure, Mary Margaret could be more annoying than anyone Regina knew (besides, perhaps, Emma Swan) and her cheerfulness got on Regina's nerves constantly. But no one—not even Regina—could deny that Mary Margaret was one of the kindest people in Storybrooke.

"I...I have to...do something." Regina stood up and wiped the tear away. She grabbed her coat and scarf and headed towards the forest.

The thief. The stupid thief. The stupid thief that just so happenedto be her soulmate. Of course that's why she had thought of him. Because her feelings towards Robin were felt with her _soul_ , not her heart.

When Regina approached Robin in the woods, she had no idea what to say. _"Hey, you're my soulmate and I might kinda like you,"_ probably wouldn't be acceptable. So Regina was relying on her brain to come up with something hopefully not too embarrassing.

However, the only thing her mind told her to do was kiss Robin. So she grabbed his jacket and pulled him in for a kiss, not caring if he felt the same way towards her (though she had already guessed he did, back in Zelena's cabin).

Regina felt Robin kiss her back after the initial shock had passed. But after the moment of letting her guard down passed, Regina pulled away. It only took one look at Robin before another moment of letting her guard down took over Regina. This time, Robin lips crashed into hers. For the first time since losing Henry, Regina felt happy.

Regina would have loved to stay with Robin, but she knew Mary Margaret was still at her house, probably wondering just where the heck Regina had gone. And Regina needed to breathe.

She pulled back just enough to suck in a breath, her forehead resting against Robin's.

"Not that I'm complaining, Milady...but what, might I ask, was that?" Regina knew Robin was smirking even though her eyes were shut.

"I don't know," Regina confessed. She slowly opened her eyes, having gathered her thoughts enough for the moment.

"I would love to ask you for that drink now, but I'm on patrol," there was an apologetic tome in Robin's voice.

"Actually, I have to get back home." How long had Regina been gone? Five minutes? Ten? More?

"How about breakfast at Granny's tomorrow?" Robin suggested.

"Okay," Regina agreed, still trying to convince herself that this was all real. Had she really found love again?

Robin pressed his lips to Regina's again.

"You sure you're okay to go on a date with the Evil Queen?" Regina asked.

"I've wanted to go on a date with you since the moment I first spoke to you in Zelena's cabin."

"Good thing the feeling is mutual."

With that, Regina walked away. Had that all really just happened? She was going on a date with _Robin Hood_ , of all people tomorrow. Had Regina really let someone in, despite the fact that she was always left with heartbreak?

When Regina entered her house, she had so many questions swimming around in her head that she almost forgot Mary Margaret was still there.

"What, exactly, did you 'have to do'?" Mary Margaret could see the expression on Regina's face, and it was a mix of confusion and worry and frustration and...was that love?

"Don't talk to me right now." Regina threw her coat and scarf down and plopped down on the couch in the living room.

"Regina, what happened?" Mary Margaret wasn't going to give up until she got an answer, and Regina knew that, but the former Evil Queen just laid down and put a pillow over her face with a groan.

"I'm not leaving."

"I noticed."

After a solid minute of silence, Regina threw the pillow at Mary Margaret. "Fine." She sat up.

"So, what's up?" Mary Margaret sat down next to Regina

"I'm in love with Robin Hood." The words surprised Regina as they came out of her mouth, even though she had been thinking them ever since her lips had crashed into Robin's in the woods.

"I knew it!" Mary Margaret exclaimed.

"Don't start."

"Fine. But still! I'm so happy you found love again."

Regina rolled her eyes. Mary Margaret's cheerfulness was driving her crazy, but she couldn't suppress a smile. Then, she frowned. "Why am I telling you this? With your ability to keep a secret, the whole town will know by morning!"

"I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"That's what you said last time." But Regina couldn't be mad at Mary Margaret for that anymore. Not after she had accepted that Regina had changed and now treated her like family. Not after Regina had finally opened her eyes and seen that it _wasn't_ all Mary Margaret's fault. _Regina_ should have been more careful, and it all came down to _Cora_ in the end.

"I won't tell anyone this time."

"Not even Emma?" Regina knew that Mary Margaret would have a hard time keeping secrets from her daughter.

"No."

"Not even David?"

Mary Margaret didn't respond, which Regina had expected.

"I'm waiting."

"Fine," Mary Margaret gave in, "but you have two days to announce your relationship before I tell both David _and_ Emma."

Regina knew that both Emma and David would find out by the time two days was up either way, so she agreed. "Deal. And...one more thing."

Mary Margaret, who was about to stand up, looked at Regina. "What?"

"Thank you. For everything."


End file.
